Halo Eternal Darkness
by DeAtH52
Summary: ok so basically a ship gets invaded by the covenant and the crew fight for survival etc constant cursing


Halo: Eternal Darkness

Hey everybody out there! This Is my first attempt at a halo story...... its basically all about the marines.... MC might appear though........ Whatever so drop a review when your done!

Swift and Merciless

Subject: Achilles Curtis

(A/n) yes it is half life sorta)

Status: sleeping

Rank: Corporal

Born: Canada, Earth

**BOOM** Achilles shoots up straight in his bed. "What the hell was that?' he thought. Dawning his combat boots and shirt he left his quarters and checked outside. "Jenson what the hell is going on?" Achilles called. "There w-was a p-p-power failure in the engine room. A mechanics team went down there and checked it out. Didn't come back." He quavered obviously pissing himself scared. "Then get your fucking gear on you idiot! This isn't right...something's going on......" he said.

Back in Achilles room he grabbed his marine uniform and helmet, making sure his pistol and shotgun where there. He didn't like the fact that the other marines like the assault rifle. It was so weak. The shotgun on the other hand had power and range. If he fired close enough the bullets could hit anything in a range. Checking for ammo he left his room to get the others up and moving.

Subject: Chris 'Silentshot' Anderson

Status: alert and defending

Rank: Sergeant

Born: Gamma Outpost, Reach

"Where did these bastards come from?" Chris shouted between the firing. "Who cares as long as they can eat lead!" a private called. "Don't get cocky Fischer." "Aye sir." Fischer called back. Firing a volley of his assault rifle he heard three elites fall to the ground. "Ha say hello to my little friend!" called Chris into the mix. "Arg my arm!" came someone across the room. "What just happened over there?" the sergeant called.

"Darson took plasma too the shoulder and its beyond any medkit can handle." Reported a grunt. "What can we do?" "we have to get to a-......" the man began before falling stone dead to the ground. "Damnit! That's it all remaining UNSC personnel find cover and prepare to hit them hard!"

After rounding about 10 "marines" Achilles made his way t the armory with his group. There the offensive took upon many rifles and pistols. After a brief discussion on where to aim at the covenant, everyone proceeded to the exit. As they took they're first steps out 2 where killed by the plasma fire of some grunts.

Having his forces cut down was not something he could laugh about. "Assholes. Ill teach them to shot at me..." Achilles said before jumping out the doors and firing two shotgun rounds at the grunts. The four grunts now fell headfirst into piles of their own yellowish blood. "We have to reach the command center before the covenant take control." The pissed corporal shouted to his group. Without wanting bullets filling their stomach's they all obliged.

"Okay on the count of three I want everyone to charge the covenant and take them. Don't hesitate or you will die." The sergeant replied. "Now .. one... two..." just as he said two a marine ran out ahead of the group and around the corner to find his doom. He was ripped apart be the hundreds of plasma pistol and rifle rounds running through the air. The marine fell into a darkness that would never be lifted before he hit the ground. "Oh my god......." Chris said wide eyed at what had just happened. "I cant fucking do this anymore! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a marine before brining a pistol to his head and firing one shot. The shot echoed through the room and the sick sound of flesh meeting metal filled the air. "This can't be happening......." The sergeant said again. Before he could command anything else an army of elites and grunts came around the corner and aimed all their plasma weapons at the small resistance. Without another thought weapons dropped throughout the room. Death was certain for the humans.

Walking down the hallway with his group, Achilles heard footsteps approaching them. "Jenson take half the men and go to the other side of the hallway and get ready to fire..."the corporal said. Without hesitation Jenson waved to some men and hid behind fallen debris. As the footsteps cam closer it was obvious that it wasn't the covenant. "FREEZE!" 8 soldiers said from their hiding spots. A Spartan with cold black armor didn't move. "You know, I detected your presence from 15 meters away. Try to be more quiet gentlemen. I'm heading to the evac to get the hell off here." Said the Spartan. "Wait a minute. What the hell is going on?" someone said. "The covenant come from nowhere and fell upon us like a shark to its pray. They attached to our hull and began boarding and killing." Replied the Black warrior with a sense of iciness to his words. "What of the commander?" Achilles asked. "He and most of the crew were captured and taken to the brig and held prisoner. Many already lie rotting in their cells." Th warrior spoke again. "We have to get over there!"

"Quiet!" the Spartan hissed making a hand motion for cover. Sure enough footsteps where heard coming down from the hallway. A small platoon of about ten grunts and two hunters made their way down the hallway. "The Spartan made another hand motion to keep clear. AS the platoon approached the Spartan through to plasma grenades that stuck to the hunters whilst the whole group hailed fire upon the unsuspecting grunts. Sure enough the group was face down on the cold ship floor in their own blood. "Who are you?" Jenson said. "Spartan 052 of the group that were developed on the planet Solid." The Spartan replied. "well with that out of the way we have to keep moving!" Achilles said. With that said the group again 10 began their march towards the Jail and their comrades uncertain if any were left alive.

Ok that's it for chapter one I hoped you like it and please review!


End file.
